Kita Wagner: Seventh Year
by Kiirby
Summary: Abandoned for the time. Possible oneshot. Kita Wagner, a normal muggleborn witch who teams up with her secret crush to help save the world?


Chapter 1: Memories  
  
It has been six years since she had found out she was a witch, or as the others at Hogwarts said, a Muggleborn. She remembered being so happy, and yet, her parents have been so disappointed. They just wanted her to be normal, but they didn't understand that she had never been normal. She had always been the geek...the weird kid. Hogwarts changed all that though.  
  
"Kita, honey, time for dinner." The seventeen year old girl turned her head towards the small country house where her mother called her in for dinner. Riquita Wagner stood in the golden field of wheat, the warm summer breeze blowing lazily through her auburn hair. She stood outside a lot lately, remembering her past and how she had changed over the years because of Hogwarts.  
  
Her first year had been a blast; she talked her parents into buying her contacts so she was able to get rid of her blocky glasses and show of her soft brown eyes. She met a group of older girls on the Hogwarts Express and they told her what to expect at her new school and taught her everything there was to be popular.  
  
Although they explained to her what the sorting ceremony was, she was still nervous. Professor McGonagall seemed to leer at her when her name was called up. She walked towards the front shaking in her little boots.  
  
Ah, the sorting ceremony, how she remembered that night the best. Sure she had been nervous on the way up to the stool, but as soon as that ratted old hat slipped upon her head, a strange calm washed over her. She was sorted into Ravenclaw, the house of the extra intelligent people which boosted her self esteem greatly and the fact that the friends from the train were in that house as well, helped her cope with being new. From that moment on she knew she belonged there, at Hogwarts.  
  
Kita ran her fingers through her now tangled hair and strode back to her house, no longer considered home. Coming back after her first year, her parents had been terrified of her. They wouldn't com within three feet of her except for dinner and to say goodnight to her. How did they think an eleven year old was going to take that?  
  
She went back her second year horribly depressed. Her parents had abandoned her without even noticing what they had done. Thankfully though, two things helped to cheer her up. First, she saw the cutest boy she had ever seen. He was in her year but for some reason she had missed his name during the sorting ceremony last year and had never noticed him in any of her classes when she had two classes with his house, Gryffindor. Secondly, her friends at Hogwarts noticed her depression and they cheered her up. They gave her a small make-over and taught her to play Quidditch, which she found she was really good at. The only bad thing was there wasn't any spots open on the Ravenclaw team.  
  
Grinning, Riquita sat down at the table and put some of the mashed potatoes on her plate. Her best friend Cho had left school last year, which was a sad thing of course but she had been the team's seeker, which meant she, Kita could take her place this year! She planned on it too anyways. No one in Ravenclaw could beat her in Seeker try-outs now. Kita spooned some gravy over her meat loaf.  
  
Her summer had been another depressing one, her parents sent her off to a military camp and she got in to great physical shape. Maybe some of the cuter boys would start to notice her now! That they did too. As soon as she got into Platform 9 ¾ she was turning heads. She had worn a light orange jumper that was too small for her, but it made an adorable belly shirt and a knee length jean skirt which might have helped a bit as well. All her friends loved the outfit too! Unfortunately she never seemed to see that cute boy again, and when she did, he was never looking at her. Again, she went back to her parents home depressed.  
  
Her third year she had bumped into the boy, but she had been crying because she and Cho had been fighting...about a different boy no less and Kita hadn't noticed. It was only until after he was out of sight did she realize who it was. She saw him in the Gryffindor stands always cheering on his friend Harry Potter. He was easy to spot, since his hair was flaming red, much brighter then her own. Finally she spoke up to her friends...who laughed. They said his name was Ron Weasley, a stupid boy who was extremely clumsy. They wondered how such a pretty and smart girl like Kita could like such a...thing, as they called him. She did not speak to them for the rest of the year and had another horrible summer.  
  
"Kita, are you alright, you've been awfully quiet for the last few days." Her father's voice broke through her thoughts. "I'm fine dad...just thinking." She ignored the rest of what they said and ate the rest of her dinner.  
  
She finally began talking to her friends during fourth year, and she was much happier as her parents had bought her a cute and curious kitten named Squishy. It was a grey tabby and loved to play, often getting her in trouble in classes because it would sneak into her backpack. After the third time, she always looked into it before putting it on. The Triwizard tournament started and she was really excited about that! Especially when Cedric Diggory, Cho's newest and favorite boyfriend was one of Hogwarts champions. Listening to her complain about Harry Potter got annoying after awhile though. The dance was fun for a little while too; she was offered a lot of dates but turned them all down. Kita was saving it for Ron...though she knew he'd never ask her, not with that French, Fleur there. All her other friends were with guys during the dance though, she was left by herself. Then, Diggory came back from the last contest dead...oh how Cho had cried. Seriously, Riquita thought she wouldn't stop until she was named the first human raisin.  
  
After washing the dishes Kita headed to the bathroom for her everyday shower. She loved her showers; they were a great time to relax and think about everything that happens. The warm water flowed down her face as she once again began to think about her past years.  
  
Fifth year was Kita's most boring year yet. Cho was still sulky and cried most of the time. Marietta broke out in horrible spots near the end of the year which was extremely funny and unfortunately Fred and George Weasley left...they had always made her laugh. That horrible Umbridge woman the ministry appointed really got on her nerves and Kita was greatly pleased when Peeves chased her out of the school. Then there was Voldemort coming back...it was scary sure but...it shouldn't affect her much. She didn't care.  
  
That summer, her parents, once again sent her off to military camp and then afterwards a normal camp, where surprisingly, she met a boy she knew from school, Seamus Finnegan, a Gryffindor and one of Ron's better friends. That was the best summer she had had since she started Hogwarts. They had talked about interests and people, Ron secretly included. Kita was, for the first time, sad about summer ending, she had been finding all types of secrets out...Seamus was a huge blabbermouth.  
  
Riquita dried herself off, brushed her teeth, slipped a towel over her body and put her hair into a pony-tail. Getting to her room she slid on her emerald green pajama shirt and began picking out what she was to wear tomorrow, going back to Hogwarts.  
  
Last year, Kita's sixth year was a sad one. Cho, while playing Quidditch was tossed off her broom by a bludger and broke her left arm and three ribs, losing them the championship. Her small crush with Harry Potter died when he denied her of a second date. Marietta died her hair a light blue because she lost a dare, unfortunately, it was a permanent dye. She didn't see Ron much and Seamus seemed to be stalking her, always wanted to talk about the summer, he was getting scary. Her current boyfriend at the time, Dean Thomas had dumped her because he thought there was something between Seamus and her. Not only had that happened but Lord...you-know-who, started attacking others. There had been 68 deaths reported in wizard kind for that year alone. The summer was a dismal one.  
  
Riquita slid into bed and pulled the mink covers over her shoulders. She reached up and turned on the fan and set her alarm to ring at 6 A.M. Her thoughts drifted, no longer on the past, towards the future and what surprises awaited her in her seventh year. With that, she drifted into slumber. 


End file.
